


Movie Night

by Golddude22



Series: Random Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: The clone's said they'd found a great movie they wanted to show them.It'd be a fun night in they said.
Series: Random Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Movie Night

"So, what kind of movie is this?" Ahsoka asked from her spot between Anakin and Obi-wan.

It was 7pm on a Friday night and the three of them plus Senators Amidala, Organa and Chuchi along with Dutchess Satine were in the 501st briefing room with Rex, Cody and a dozen members of their battalions with a holoprojector set up at the front.

"It's a surprise" Rex said with an evil grin as he made one last adjustment and turned off the lights.

It wasn't at all what they expected.

Bail lasted all of 20 minutes before a particularly graphic scene sent him running from the room, hands clamped to his mouth.

Padmé and Riyo lasted another 5 minutes before they too, left.

30 minutes later, after a rather messy death, Obi-wan threw up all over his bowl of popcorn and Satine muttered something about helping him clean up and quickly followed him out.

Finally, after an incredibly violent climax which involved dozens of creatures getting ripped to pieces, the film ended and Anakin was left sitting in shock at what he'd witnessed.

He turned to Ahsoka, who was staring glassy eyed at the end credits.

"Ahsoka" he said, but got no response.

"Ahsoka" he said again, giving her shoulder a shake.

She started and turned a vacant gaze towards him.

Anakin sighed and helped her to her feet, before putting an arm around her shoulders and guiding her towards the door.

"It's alright" he whispered "It's over now"

When he reached the door he turned back and looked at the clones.

"What the heck was that movie?" he asked.

Cody picked up the packet.

"It's called Why Elmo Is Red" he replied.

Anakin looked at him for a moment, then shook his head and left the room.

Cody turned back to Rex and the others with a sigh.

"I thought General Kenobi would've had a stronger stomach than that" he moaned, as Rex held his hand out.

"You can't win them all" Rex replied with a smirk as Cody dropped a pile of credits into his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading : )


End file.
